Hydro-mechanical steering differential systems are employed in large track-type tractors or machines to provide smooth, equal, and uninterrupted power and torque flow to both the left and the right tracks at all times when the tractor is moving. It is also important to provide power to the tracks whenever the tractor is turning in either the left or right directions. A hydro-mechanical steering differential system is typically powered by a mechanical input and a hydraulic input. The mechanical input is provided from the transmission and the hydraulic input is received from an engine driven variable displacement pump.
In conventional machines, such as a track-laying type of machine, turning control is performed by an operator steering lever or mechanism. However, one problem with the use of such operator steering levers or mechanisms is that it is difficult to have a desired constant turning radius of the machine. For example, it is sometimes difficult to control the machine when attempting to turn with a constant turning radius in a region of low machine speeds or high loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,405, entitled “Turning Speed Control System for Use in a Track-Laying Vehicle” teaches a turning speed control system. The '405 patent provides a system that reduces vehicle speed in order to achieve a commanded turn radius when the steering motor is rotating at maximum speed.
The '405 patent however, reduces vehicle speed based on turning such that when a turning motor reaches a maximum displacement, and additional turning is demanded but not available, the transmission ratio is reduced. This effect may cause the engine to lug, or increase emissions.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.